New Vampires In Town
by CahlahM
Summary: There are new vampires in town bringing some old ones back from the past. Jacob and Renesmee have big plans but will there be something in their way
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER:ALL RIGHTS TO STEPHANIE MEYER APART FROM THE STORYLINE AND SOME NEW CHARACTERS WHICH I HAVE CREATED

Prolougue

So, You still have all the cullens Bella, Edward, Renesmee,  
Carlisle,  
Esme,  
Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett

It's 250 years later and evryone they once knew are dead including Charlie. Jacob and the rest of the wolves live on as they still continue to be shapeshifters changing from human to wolf.

So Jacob and Renesmee have plans and there are some new vampires in town and some old ones returning.

There is also going to be backstabbing when some family disappear and then join the Cullen's as well as betrayal between families.

The Volturi will also be making a return further on and the Denali's after that.

The story might be a slow and short to begin with but as it goes on the chapters will get longer and it will be a lot easier to understand


	2. Decision

DISCLAIMER:ALL RIGHTS TO STEPHANIE MEYER APART FROM THE STORYLINE AND SOME NEW CHARACTERS WHICH I HAVE CREATED.

2nd of December 2262

Nahuels POV So now the Cullen's are finally back in Forks I might pay them a visit. See how young Renesmee's getting on; well she might not be so young anymore but I will go visit them. I think I will ask aunt Hulien if she wants to come as well.

"Aunt Huilen, I've been thinking I would quite like to visit the Cullen's I have not saw them for a while i would like to see how Renesmee's getting on."

"Well I guess we could I mean it might be good for a change of scene but we better hunt because I do not think the Cullen's would be very happy if we hunted any humans in Forks" she replied with a smile.

Alices POV Somethings coming it's a vampire, wait its Nahuel and his aunt. I have not saw him since that what could have been drreadful day with the volturi where Carlisle and MY JASPER could have died. I wonder what they want or if it's just a visit.

I better tell the family, Edward probably has already read my mind and told them but I should say something anyway.


	3. Telling The Family

Edwards POV

Alice was right I had read her mind, I need to tell Carlisile and the rest of the family now.

~Alice just entered the family along with the rest of the family~

"So what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll let Alice tell you" I replied.

"Okay Edwaed, you don't have to ask twice. It's Nahuel and his aunt they are coming for a visit" said Alice.

"Do you know why their coming" my bella asked.

"I can't see it very well it must be the blind spots in my vision but I can see that it's something to do with Ness I mean Renesmee" said Alice.

"When will they get here" said Jasper.

"We have two days till they arrive, we need to keep an eye out to see if their plans change but we should not worry about their arrival they have agreed to hunt outside Forks" Alice said answering Jasper's question.

Renesmee's POV Okay so Nahuel's coming to visit, I wonder what he wants I would quite like to see him again because wel he's a hybrid just like. A half human and half vampire.

I do not understand how Nahuel can drink human blood he's half human it's kind of weird i could never drink human blood it would be like drinking my blood.

It just means myself and Jake might have to put our plans on hold till Nahuel goes away. You see myself and Jake were going to try and start a family although we both have no idea what our child would be like, I mean it would be quarter vampire, quarter human and half werewolf I mean it could get interesting and I am not sure the volturi would like it either if they found out. In the mean time these plans would just have to go on hold.

We could not let Nahuel or his aunt know about this it would be far too risky, I might talk to Aunt rose or Mum although talking to mum would mean dad would not have to find out because of her shield and I would just have to keep my mind clear.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen! I can hear you" said dad.

Oh no he heard me what do I say.

"Okay well dad you might as well know the truth you will find out soon enough" I replied

Okay I'm still going to talk to mum.

"Renesmee I'm fine with it well as fine as I can be, I knew it would happen someday and yeah don't do anything with Nahuel and his aunt coming wait until they leave it would be far to risky. Talk to your mum about it and see what she thinks, just don't do anything reckless" said dad.

"Dad I'm not like mum" I said to him in response.

~dad just laughed~ 


	4. Advice

Bella's POV

Renesme approached me and said "mum, can I talk to you?".

I knew what was coming I had already spoken to Edward about this many times so I said "Of course you can honey what is it?"

"Well myself and Jake have decided it's time for us to start a family" she said.

Okay so I knew this was coming, I need to be supportive.

"Well I'll always be here for you your my little girl of course i'll support you with your decision. Although I don't think now is the best time with Nahuel coming you don't want him to find out about everything. After he's gone I don't mind i'll always be here for you Renesmee" I said in reply.

"Thanks mum" she said.

I should go and ask Alice how long our visitors are going to be here, they shouldn't be long it's on to the second day now they'll be arriving shortly.

"Alice how long will they be?" I asked.

"They are almost at the house now" she said in reply.  



	5. Visitors

Huilens POV

We approached the Cullen's house and knocked on the door. Around half a minute later Carlisle answered. He told us to come in.

"Hi Carlisle, nice to see you again" I said with a smile

"Hi Huilen, hi Nahuel nice to see you again and you know the rest of the family Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Renesmee and my wife Esme" said Carlisle.

"Yes its nice to see you guys again it's only been 250 years." I replied

"Yes it's been a while so is there any reason why your here?" Carlisle said looking confused.

Well it was actually Nahuels idea he said he wanted a change of scenery so he thought we should come here and visit. Somehow i didn't think this was the real reason so I just looked at him and waited for a response.

Nahuels POV

My aunt was looking at me probably waiting for me to answer, but I wanted to see how Renesmee is.  
Where is she anyway?

"I just wondered how Renesmee is getting on since shes the same as me. Our kind are extremely rare so I just wondered" I said in response.

"Shes just through here" Carlisle pointed through to another room.

I was then taken into a room sort of like a family room , we had one of these back home.

There she was a fully grown vampire hybrid I couldn't believe my eyes she was stunning, wait I shouldn't be thinking this Edward will read my mind. Okay I'll sing a song maybe.

What songs do i know?...

"Stop don't sing! I'll talk to you later, I dont like it when people sing it's very annoying especially in my head when no one else can hear it" Edward said.

I just nodded my head in respnse, I can't believe he knows why I'm here he knows I like Renesmee, what am I going to do I can't believe he found out.

Okay Edward can still hear me, by now he was just looking at me curiously so was everyone I guess because of the whole singing thing. But I really need to stop thinking about this. No one else can find out about how I feel.

For all I know Renesmee could have a boyfriend, she might even be married.

"Yes, your right about that" Edward said but quiet enough so only I could hear him.

"So how have you all been?" I had to say something to change the subject.

They all either said they had been good, great or fine it was a mixture of responses and then it was my turn.

I decided to say I had been fine and thanks for asking.

So Edward wanted to talk to me I would try to think of the reason but deep down I already knew.

I was in love with another hybrid Renesmee Carlie Cullen, even though she was now married! if only I had been quicker I might have got the chance. I had no idea who to or what her married name now was.

Her name had to be either Renesmee Carlie Cullen something or Renesmee Carlie something. I wonder what it was.

Just then Edward asked me to step outside the room so he could speak to me. I thought to myself great, I've been keeping this to myself for 250 years and now someone has to find out. Not just someone a mind reader. This thought was not exactly to myself.

I was so nervous, I had no idea what I was just about to say I can't believe this has happened. I definitely did not plan it this way. If i had it way no one especially Edward would have found out my best kept 250 year secret.

All I heard next was laughter it was Edward, okay so did i really have anything to worry about? well I'll soon find out.

AUTHORS NOTE: I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE THIS UNTIL THURSDAY 20TH DECEMBER


	6. Reasons

Okay so I said I would update this on Thursday so sorry its late.

Edwards POV Ok what am I going to do? Surely I can't tell Renesmee as I'm not sure how she would react to all of this, I'm going to tell Bella she might have an idea what to do or I could just wait till Renesmee's not around and tell them all then. Either way I'm sure Alice would see my decision was it had been made.

"So Nahuel you think my daughters gorgeous, yes well that's true but thats not really the way you should be thinking of her. Yes she may be gorgerous she's just like her mum in that way but I can't let you split her and her husband up they love each other to much and it would be unbearable for them both not to be together."

"This leads me to my next decision I'm sorry to this but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I am sorry but I can't let this happen."

Nahuel understtod he said he would leave tomrrow but was tired and needed some sleep, I agreed it had been a long day for him with all the travelling to get here. He was also half human and I had to tell his aunt and the rest of the family now.

I would wait until they were asleep so Renesmee would not have to find out what was going on with Nahuel. She might wonder why he's leaving so quickly when he's just got her but I'm sure I could think of something...

How about Huilen was getting thirsty and since we did not allow her to hunt in Forks she would have to go elsewhere and find someone to drink. Okay I think she'll believe that that will be the story I'll tell her.

Bella's POV So everyone who needed sleep was now sleeping and Edward wanted to talk to us about something it seemed like it was important. I don't know what it was or why he had waited until they were asleep before he would tell us but I was just about to find out.

"Okay so let me get this straight Nahuel loves my DAUGHTER! who is married and in love."

Next I knew I was being restrained from going to kill Nahuel I was not going to let him ruin my daughter's happiness and afterall she was happy with Jacob.

I soon learned they would be leaving tomorrow when Nahuel woke up, Renesmee would not have to find out and things could go back to normal, Renesmee would never know the truth. Everything would be alright but Huilen had one more question but what did she want.

Carlisle's POV What did Huilen want?

Esme's POV What did Huilen want?

Alice's POV What did Huilen want? I couldn't see it.

Jasper's POV What did Huilen want?

Rosalie's POV What did Huilen want?

Emmetts POV What did Huilen want?

Edward's POV So everyone had that one question on their mind but Huilen had a different one.

She wanted to know who Renesmee was with. I couldn't tell her the truth because I wouldn't know what to say.  
We couldn't trust them that well we had only met them once and didn't know them very well. For all I knew they could run off and tell the volturi the minute they knew I couldn't let that happen because we would be dead this time for sure. I mean VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLFS TOGETHER IN A RELATIONSHIP I knew this for sure they would not accept it.

We couldn't tell them Jacob was human or he was a werewolf so were we supposed to tell her Jacob was Renesmee's imprint. Although they probably have never came across imprinting before.

I didnt know what to do next either way could get our family seriously in trouble and I for sure did not want that to happen we were free from all of this trouble well so I thought.

Alice's POV Then I saw it I knew what Huilen had asked I didn't know how Edward would react I just looked at him with a worried expression and he did the same.

Then it quickly disappeared before Huilen could see.

She stood there waiting on her answer, who knew what would happen next.

Well me I should but this one I couldn't STUIPID BLINDSPOTS they really do get in the way sometimes.


	7. Truth

Huilen's POV

So they have decided to tell me the truth, they have been consolidating with werewolfs. Im not sure what I'm going to do about this and of course we are far away from the Cullen's for me to even think about this. In fact I have been living most of my vampire life a lie. I actually hate Nahuel mainly for my sisters death but also I can't stand to be around him all the time. I have never really been much of a people person.

I especially dislike the Cullen's because in some unkown remarkable way Bella survived Renesmee's birth even though she had to be changed. In some ways i would say its jelousy and others I would say its hatred. I remember the first day when Alice and Jasper found us. Alice told us about Bella and Edward and how their relationship developed then Jasper had explained to us who Renesmee was she was like my horrible nephew Nahuel I wish he never had created me.

I would have killed myself by now for sure but now I was a vampire I knew how they could be killed but I don't think it would be so easy for me to do it to myself and I couldn't ask Nahuel as I don't exactly think he would approve of my death. Even though I didn't care about him anyway the only reason I was still with him was for my sisters sake. Although I am now beginning to wish I could just run away and maybe I could.

I just had an idea i could tell Nahuel I was going off on my own for a while and then do something in spite of the Cullen's but could I really be that nasty well yes I think I could be.

I WILL BE GOING TO THE VOLTURI TO TELL THEM THE CULLEN'S HAVE BEEN CONSOLIDATING WITH WEREWOLFS EVEN MORE THAN THEY HAD BEFORE.

"Nahuel I think I'd like to go off on my own for a while and spend some time hunting and just thinking about things but give me 2 weeks and i will return."

He agreed no questions asked I was shocked now all I had to do was plan what I would say to the volturi and also get to volterra in Italy before so called pyhsic Alice could see what would be in her future...

Nahuels POV

So with Aunt Huilen gone i didn't really know what to do with my time, I could visit my dad but I don't think that would be such a good idea for when she comes back.

I could also go back to the Cullen's but promise not to have any other thoughts on Renesmee I mean I understand shes with Jacob and there very happy together and I will not be the one to break that. I also understand what imprinting is I understand that when someone imprints on someone they will be together forever and nothing will ever break that.

It would be nice to see them and be able to get to know them properly without getting my feelings in the way, I think I will just pay them a visit.

2 DAYS LATER

I finally arrived back to the Cullen's house, I knocked on the door I explained to her that I did not plan to cause any trouble and that I had come alone as Aunt Huilen had wanted some time alone. I told her that I understood Jacob and Renesmee's and I would not come between them. Alice then invited me into the house.

Alice's POV

I was just about tell Nahuel that it was alright until I had a vision it was his aunt huilen and she was plotting against us something to do with the volturi but she hadn't made her mind up yet but it won't be long and they will probably come for us again. I can't belive this has happened again i don't want a fight with anyone especially the volturi.

Edward was looking at me and Nahuel in shock but somehow I don't actually think Nahuel knows anything about it but i'm just not sure.

"Edward, we should go tell the family this might be serious."

"Yes I think we should" he said.

Obviously Nahuel had no idea what was going on as the look of confusion on his face was actually kind of funny but Edward was right this could be serious we need to tell the family immediately.

Nahuel's POV

Okay what's going on I just got here and all of a sudden there was this drama kicking off but Alice said it was serious so what could it be. I really don't know but I hope someone would tell me soon.

Renesmee's POV

Oh Nahuel's back I wonder why but dad and aunt Alice looked worried and everyone seemed to be heading in to the family room. I wonder what was going on I should go and see as because Nahuel just left so it must be important or maybe he's just left something here. Either way I hope it's not serious as his aunt Huilen wasn't there and i've never so Nahuel without Huilen. This is strange I'm going to go find out whats happening.

I walked in and all eyes were on me whats this all about I don't understand.

I found out the big secret that everyone had tried to hide from me Nahuel had like me the first time I had met him with the volturi and thats why he had eventually came back to see me but found out I was married to Jake and then the feelings left him and then dad spoke to him and then him and Huilen left.

Then Nahuels came back to visit us properly because his aunt told him she wanted some time alone to herself and she would be back in 1-2 weeks.

Alice then had a vision that Huilen was going to the volturi about us and we might be in trouble again but she wasn't sure why.

So much is happening in this family right now I don't know if I can keep up with it all but I had wasn't really bothered that Nahuel liked me because I love Jake and thats all it ever gonna be and Nahuel now understands that anyway.

ALICE JUST HAD ANOTHER VISION WHICH COULD DETERMINE OUR FURTURE!


	8. Confrontation

Huilens POV

I've finally arrived in Italy, im in a forest right now but i would like to find a way out of the forest to hunt before I go to volterra I wonder if the Cullen's are aware of my plan now although even if they are it will be to late I will get there first, I know I will.

I'm much better than them they rely on each other for support where I rely on me and me alone not even Nahuel has any offer of support in my life I stand alone even though he's normally always by my side thats might just be the first time he's not.

Thats when I heard footsteps it was not as i couldn't smell any blood whoch would be pouring through their veins which only meant one thing...

It was another vampire!

but who could it be surely it could not be the Cullen's they have not had long enough to travel since the decision was made so who was it.

Just then five men and one girl approached where I was standing in the clearing they knew who I was and I knew who they were.

Its was the volturi with Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec and Demetri. I can't believe they found me they probably knew nothing of why I was in Italy but they were about to find out soon enough even before I had planned it out myself.

Just then one I think it was Aro came towards me he said he posed no threat he just wanted to know why I was in Italy of all places I could have been. He knew who I was, he knew me as Nahuels aunt- his mothers sister and wanted to know where he was.

Alice's POV

I was in Kitchen with Bella discussing what to get our husbands and Renesmee for christmas, Bella had her shield around me so that Edward couldn't read my thoughts that really was useful at times I did love Bella's shield, it was great for keeping Edward from reading my thoughts. Even though I should be used to it by now I wasn't and I don't think I ever will be.

We decided that Jasper would get some new clothes and that he would also get a new phone, Bella helped me decide on the Samsung Galaxy S3 in white which was 449.99. For Edward Bella wanted to get him new clothes and also a new phone I helped her decide on the new Iphone 5 32gb I knew he really wanted that and it was 609.99 but when did money ever matter to us really.

We called on Edward for the next part but Bella was careful to keep her sheild around me this was hard we had to decide on what to get Renesmee. Edward said an Ipod, I said a phone and Bella said a laptop we decided to just get her them she was definetely gonna love her christmas presents they choose the new Ipod touch 32GB in pink as it was her favourite colour, for her phone they decided on the Samsung Galaxy Note 2 in white and then a her laptop it was the macbook pro she was gonna love it.

Then I had a vision it was an unknown forest probably Italy since the volturi were there and then there was Huilen she was talking to them it didn't seem serious but I was going to have to keep and eye on them as they might bring us into it which would be trouble for sure knowing what Huilen's plans already were.

Aro's POV

It was Huilen I remembered her from the day with the Cullen's she didn't actually speak much that day but I know who she is I wonder what she wants or why she's here thats what I would like to find out as well as where Nahuel and his wonderful heartbeat is just like Renesmee's.

I would like to visit the Cullen's actually but there's plenty of years for that to happen but I think i'll wait until after christmas then pay them a visit.

I decided to ask Hulien where Nahuel is as I was far to interested not to find out she said that she had wanted sometime alone and that she thinks Nahuel just went home but shes not sure. If I was her I would make sure I knew where he was at all times just like I do with the volturi guard. My second question why was she actually in Italy.

So Huilen "why are you in Italy."

She told me it was a long story and that her coming here was mainly due to the Cullen's as Nahuel wanted to go see how Renesmee was getting on although I never understood why at first then Edward read Nahuels and found out he liked Renesmee then they found out Renesmee was married and asked us to leave so nothing could happen between them as they were happy together but she probably knows now anyway.

Then she told me she never like Nahuel anyway as she blamed him for his sisters death and ran away to tell us about the Cullen's because Renesmee had married a werewolf. I knew the Cullen's were consolidating with werewolfs and I wasn't worried about it so I told Jane to use her power and we would return home leaving Huilen in the forest.

Myself, Marcus and Caius would vistit the Cullen's after christmas anyway to see how they were and make sure there was nothing to worry about. Anyway Carlisle was my friend and he would not let anything happen to give away our existence to humans werewolfs I could cope with. For now it's time to go back home.

Jasper's POV

Well thats the volturi off our backs till at least after christmas there not worried about us anyway they must know we don't hold any immediate threat. I think Nahuel might be staying for a while I don't think he wants to go back to his aunt but we understand after what shes just tried to do to us. I don't really understand what her problem is with us.

She seemed calm when she was at the house so whats changed now I just don't understand.

I've asked Bella to help me choose Alice's christmas present I think shes gonna love it well I hope she does. She will know before christmas anyway. Theres no hiding anything from Alice you can never surprise her.

Emmetts POV

I can't believe theirs gonna be no fight I mean I'd love to kill all the volturi one day and I do love a fight.

Edward has just told me to stop thinking about fighting and he should think himself lucky that he doesn't have to.

Huilens POV

I can't believe the Cullen's have not had the pain and loss they deserve this plan definitely didn't go to plan in a good way for me if it had then most of the Cullen's would have been dead right now and I would never have to hear about them ever again or hear their voices and the stupid little annoying way they talk.

As goes for Jane I never want her to do that "pain" thing again it hurt so badly and i'm not even supposed to feel pain as bad but I defiantly did their it was one of the worst pain sensations I have ever felt. I don't ever want to come across the volturi again to even see Jane so she would never have to be told to inflict pain on me ever.

Although I had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I would ever see them.

When I got home Nahuel was no where to be see then something clicked inside my head he was with the Cullen's. He would know my plans and theres no way I would ever get back into his life again. I had blown it. I thought I would be happy at that but i'm not. I'm actually kind of lonely

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm going to do a christmas chapter in this that is just about christmas day but it will either be posted before christmas or just after.


	9. Christmas Special

Okay so this is the chirstmas special of the story since the volturi won't be back till after christmas so there has to be a christmas special of the story.

25th of December

Bella's POV

It's finally christmas, I can't wait till Renesmee is awake so she can open her presents I know she's not a child anymore but in my eyes she still is one. She still gets as excited as she did when she was younger even if she isn't so young anymore. I couldn't wait to see her open her presents from myself and Edward she will be so happy.

I have no idea what Jake has got her and he made me shield his thoughts so that edward couldn't see it and Alice's thoughts had to have my shield put over them to once she had a vision and found out what it was.

I was curious to know what he had got her I tried to ask Alice but she just would not tell me. I had a feeling that she was in on something and that she knew not only because of the vision but because Jake asked her for help which was strange really.

Renesmee's POV I just woke up and heard footsteps coming towards my room I guess it would be mum she would want me to open her and dad's presents before anyone elses. I felt kind of weird this morning I don't know why I guess i'm just hungry but i'm sure grandma will jave already made some food for me to eat.

Then mum entered my room she looked very excited she told me to come downstairs, I just loved christmas for me it was the best day of the year by far. I wonder what mum, dad, Jake and everyone else had got me.

We then headed downstairs to join the rest of the family and Jake.

I got an Ipod, a laptop and a new phone off mum and dad I just couldn't believe they had got me all of this I felt like I was a little girl again I ran up to mum and dad and hugged them both.

Then I opened Aunt Alice's and Uncle Jasper's present it was lots of new clothes.

I got lots of new shoes from Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett which I also love.

Grandma and Grandpa got me a new necklace which was very pretty I liked it a lot. I hugged all my family after I had opened all their gifts.

I then turned to Jacob after that I was excited to see what he had gotten me, he then handed me over a key I looked at Aunt Alice she gave me a knowing smile I knew she had been in on this all along.

We left the house and headed into the forest we got to mum and dads cottage but where we were going was further than that then we arrived at another cottage it was ours!

I couldn't believe what I saw it was our own little house.

Alice's POV

I couldn't wait till they all saw inside the cottage although they were going to be shocked at what they see my visions are great at times and I could see this happening very soon the whole family were going to be here so they would all find out at the same time.

Jacob didn't know he had never saw the inside of the house I wouldnt let him I told him it was a big surprise and it definately was.

We then entered into the house.

Jacob's POV

The first room we entered was the living room it was huge it was red and white on the walls with a white sofa and two white seats it looked lovely, we then entered the kitchen it had a nice big table where we could invite people round for dinner like the other wolfs since the cullen's did not eat but we could still invite them round.

We then entered the bathroom which had a toilet, a sink, a big cabinet which was full of stuff I couldn't even bare to look at, a bath and a shower which was all we needed a bathroom to have. Our bedroom was next it was quite big but not as big as the living room, it had a big double bed and three doors attached to the walls.

The first one we entered was ness' walk in wardrobe it was huge with all the clothes and shoes you could ever dream of, the second one was my wardrobe which was just as big as ness' you would think the clothes would last forever but that would not be the case with Alice's rule of not being aloud to wear clothes more than once.

The third one I was most worried about knowing Alice so I approached the door with caution but would could be inside. I opened the door and the first thing I saw was another door it must be another wardrobe but when I looked around I saw a cot. I stopped in shock.

Renesmee's POV

I followed in after Jake I couldnt believe what I had just saw I turned around and looked at mum and dad they had their mouths open in shock I couldn't believe this was happening. Although this is what we wanted I didnt expect it to happen now. I didn't know what to do I looked at Aunt Alice she was smiling she ovbiously knew things were alright.

I didn't know if I was pregnant now or if I would be in the next few weeks either way I was scared, mum and dad said they would be here for me like they always were so did Jake and the rest of the family.

Carlisles POV

I along with Alice was the only one who knew I guess I had to keep an eye on her to make sure her health didn't decline until she found out properly. I suggested that we go back to the house and give Renesmee a pregnancy test I had one on stand by incase it was needed.

They agreed and we headed back to the house Esme would have the turkey almost ready and would be wondering what was going on although I had told her about this as Alice said I could and she said she wouldn't tell anyone.

Bella's POV

When we got back Esme had christmas dinner ready for Renesmee and Jake, they enjoyed their turkey a lot and then had their dessert which was a strawberry cheescake. They enjoyed it a lot. After dinner Carlisle gave Renesmee the pregnancy test, I couldn't believe that this was happening; my little girl was growing up.

I knew it would happen someday but I didn't think it would be so soon. The test was positive I was going to become a grandmother. I wonder what Edwards opinion is.

Edward's POV

This was it my little girl was going to be a mum, I am going to support her with this as she needs us more than anything right now this reminds me of when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee and I wasn't there from the beginning, well I wasn't going to let this happen with my daughter.  
Renesmee's POV

This christmas was going to change my life I was going to become a mum I couldn't believe it, I just hoped I would have all my family around me to support me and I did. This was by far the best christmas ever. 


	10. Symptoms & Worry

Renesmee's POV

I slept at the big house that night as Carlisle wanted to keep an eye on me, after all know no one knew how this baby would turn out but Alice had already saw that our family was fine, she could see our baby in the future but wouldn't tell us if it was a son or a daughter she told us that some things she just had to keep a secret.

I woke up that morning and like every morning I was the last one awake in the house well I guess it couldn't be that hard for me to be the last one since me and Jake were the only ones who actually needed to sleep.

Jake was always awake before me but he always waited on me before he had breakfast, Esme always had breakfast on the table for me getting up, I always grateful of that as I knew how bad it smelled for them.

Since I was pregnant Carlisle would not allow me to hunt as it might not be sufficient food for the baby to have as know one knew what it would turn out as. I didn't mind this anyway as I did not totally rely on blood as mum and dad never wanted me too so I mostly had human food with blood as a treat now and then.

Today I didn't feel very well and I had been sick this morning. This was all just a symptom of my pregnancy Carlisle made sure of that. He advised that I get some rest but told me to stay here for the entire nine months as it would be easier for him to monitor me and make sure I was alright at all times, Jacob agreed as he wanted the best for me.

Mum and Dad were also very worried about me as well as the fact the volturi could be coming anyday now even though Alice hadn't seen it. It must be because Jacob was here so I told him to go visit his friends up in La Push so that we could see if the volturi were coming.

He agreed and went on his way.

Edward's POV

I was beginning to get increasingly worried about Ness I knew she would be alright Alice had seen it but it didn't mean something wouldn't happen when she was pregnant even if she was going to be okay. That was the question that no one could answer not even Alice knew.

What if the Volturi did come for us we knew they would be coming soon but didnt know when this would be. As far as we understood it was just going to be a friendly visit but no one knew what this could turn into once they found out that Ness was pregnant to a werewolf who imprinted on her when she was born.

They were sure to find out now and when they did we were sure to be in trouble. This was something I couldn't help but think about.

Soon it was time for Ness to go to sleep, myself and Bella took her to bed tonight as Jacob was still at La Push we promised to call him if anything happened but for now we were just to wait and see if Alice could see anything with the volturi.

Rosalie's POV

So Ness was pregnant another baby in the family for me to love, Ness would just have to put up with me being all over the baby. I had always wanted my own family before I was a vampire but after I was changed I learned that it would be no longer possible for me to have my own.

I guess over so many years you kind of become used to the idea of not being able to have your own children, grow old with your husband by your side or having grandchildren. Its strange thinking about it really.

If Carlisle hadn't changed me I would be nothing I would be lying somewhere dead and buried I would have probably been nothing by now I would have decayed into nothing. In some ways I was thankful of him otherwise I wouldn't have my Emmett but at the same time I had always dreamed of having a family. There was always adoption but I would eventually lose the child unless I change it which I couldn't bear to do.

Alice's POV

This is it the vision I had been waiting on it was the Volturi they were in the house, we just told them the truth they seemed okay with it, they really had became softies in their old age. Anyway the only thing they were worried about was the baby but then I saw them walking out the door saying they would return when it was born to check on how it was getting on.

I guess they really did trust us after all everything we had been through with them, maybe they weren't as bad as they seemed. They also had trust in Carlisle as he used to live with them in the early days of his existence.

We really had nothing to worry about after all. Edward was looking at me now he had saw what I saw. I decided to tell the rest of the family now they all gathered round the TV.

"Well I've finally saw it were going to be alright well for now anyway, the volturi have taken an interest in Renesmee's child but are not worried about it, however they will be coming for a visit once the baby is born but I don't think it will be anything to worry about.

Edwards POV

I'm glad we were going to be safe this time, even if we were not going to be next time Alice would see it coming and we would just have to get Jake to go to La Push once the baby was born. I couldn't even think of Ness becoming a mum but I knew she would be one very soon.

AUTHORS NOTE: I have decided that there will be a sequel to thins after Renesmee has the baby but this one will be a crossover.


End file.
